Glimpses of Brittana
by sourpatchrehab
Summary: It's Brittana week. That is all.
1. Pregnancy

It had taken a whole seven months, but when the test showed positive, both girls knew it was well worth it. Brittany had doubts at first, given that the pregnancy would put a dent in Santana's career as a producer, but when the shorter woman kept on begging and pleading, she just couldn't keep saying no. Once both women made sure their jobs were secure, they began searching for donors.

Santana nearly killed Puck for offering to donate the old-fashioned way. Luckily for him, Brittany had been there to sing her stop the violence mantra. The journey had been wild, but it was coming to a close.

Santana smiled at the mirror, taking in the bump starting to protrude from her abdomen. She almost couldn't believe that this was actually happening, but there was the evidence, plain as day. She knew she would need new clothing soon, but that could be stalled for a week or two before Brittany forced Tina and Mike to join them. Tina had offered a few of her old maternity outfits to them, seeing as Brittany and Mike ran their dance studio together, but they just didn't fit Santana quite as well as she'd like. Tina had insisted on at least joining them during a weekend.

A pair of arms snaked their way around Santana, interrupting her plotting to stall maternity shopping. "We're going to have to go sooner or later, you know. We might as well get it over with. I can call now."

"I guess we could go today. Just don't make me get anything too horrible. Okay?" Santana replied.

"Deal. I'll even let you get some ice cream during our break."

"Got it. I'll call Tina right now, okay?"

"Oh there is no way I'm trusting you with that. You'll just pretend to call," Brittany responded, pulling out her cell phone. "Be ready in 20 minutes," she added. Santana may have survived seven months of negative tests, but now, all she was worried about was not being dragged to death by her wife and friends. Then again, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

* * *

><p>3 hours and a car full of shopping bags later, Santana regretted her lack of procrastination. She couldn't wait to get to bed and sleep away her exhaustion. Brittany wanted to allow Mike and Tina to stay over a while, though, and Santana refused to be rude.<p>

"Would either of you like a glass of wine?" Brittany asked them, standing in front of the Pierce-Lopez wine rack.

"No thank you," Tina replied. "I'm not much for wines."

"Same."

"Beers, then? I can't have them any more, and it's better than just dumping them," Santana added.

"Then again, I could just hand them to Sara..." Tina and Mike exchanged confused glances.

"Sara is a co-worker of San's," Brittany explained. "So, um, Santana... how have things been for you lately? This must all be a huge change," Tina questioned.

Santana shifted in her seat, obviously caught off-guard. "I'll be just fine. I've got a great wife to help," Santana answered cautiously.

Brittany finally walked over from the fridge, heels clacking against the wooden floors. She stopped directly behind Santana, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Santana's been great with everything. She even limits asking for any random food combinations if she can. That doesn't mean I haven't heard her attack the fridge the middle of the night, though," Brittany stated. "I wish time would just move faster."

"Don't worry, it will," Mike responded. "It feels slow at first, but it'll be time for the baby before you know it."

"Thanks, Mike. You really know what to say," Santana replied.

Words weren't all that comforting, though, when Santana went into labor five months later, leaving the two women quite frazzled as a young Anita Sugar Pierce-Lopez came into the world.


	2. Hogwarts

"Today we will be studying the Patronus Charm. A Patronus shows, to an extent, the very essence of who we are as wizards and witches," the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Proffeser Schuester stated. His voice carried across the classroom, the words 'Expecto Patronum' scrawled across the blackboard. "For example, someone who is relatively intelligent but not cold to others might have an otter for a patronus. Someone who focuses on wisdom and is extremely open-minded might have a pheonix."

"So are we going to get to an actual patronus yet, or are you going to lecture us to death?" Santana asked, filing her nails.

"That's extremely rude, Satan," Tina snapped, using the nickname a classmate from Muffle Studies branded onto Santana after a particularly lengthy complain-a-thon about the teacher right to her face. Next to no one ever used her real name anymore.

"Really, Tina? You sure have lots of nerve, talking back to me of all people."

"Santana, don't be rude to Tina. She hardly talks at all," Rachel scolded. "Besides, all you ever do is belittle all of us. I don't even get why you bother with classes. Everyone knows you don't care about any of them."

"That's not true," Brittany retorted, but like always, no one listened to her.

"Oh, really? What would you know? You aren't exactly the most studious person here. In fact, I doubt you even know what studying is. Why don't you two just run off and fool around already?" Rachel snapped. "I mean, you two are just a _couple_ of manipulative little bitches that found a way to threaten that sorting hat into letting you two corrupt Hufflepuffs everywhere. You're going to be the reasons that not everyone who goes bad will have been from Slytherin, and we all know it."

Brittany knew Santana was about ready to kill Berry by now, but was surprised when she just heard Santana's flats on the wooden floor of the classroom. She scrambled to grab their books, and mouthed a 'sorry' to their professor. The door shut with a thunk behind her, closing the two girls off from the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get why people don't believe us," Santana cried through her now ruined make-up. "Just because I'm cunning doesn't mean I can't be loyal too. I mean, I just try to be honest about how I feel about a class when it really, really sucks. Is that so wrong?" Brittany nodded along to every word that left her secret girlfriend's mouth. People know that they cared about each other, but everyone thought that it was just a fling, and Brittany could tell that the pressure to maintain her current image was clashing with her desire to just tell everybody about them. "I just hate how they think they know me when they have no idea who I really am."<p>

"I understand, Santana. It's the middle of a lesson, should we head back to class? You can run to the bathroom, or I could charm my mirror here for you if you'd like."

"Thanks, Britt-Britt, but what I need is some time away from everyone, not time cramped in a classroom with them," Santana responded. "I really don't see any reason to bother with returning to class today. Let's just take that prep's advice and go down to Hogsmeade. I'll buy us each a butterbeer. We could really use it, if you ask me. I mean, it's the last class of the day, so it's not like anyone would care, right? We can talk about how we should… well, you know…"

Brittany put a finger to Santana's lips, showing that it was okay if she didn't say it out loud. All she really cared about, after all, was the fact that Santana showed effort. Most people might not have seen it, but there was definitely a fierce loyalty the two girls shared for each other. This loyalty was what held them together, even before the two's schemes became famous in the school, and perhaps this is exactly what the Sorting Hat noticed when it placed them into a house that focused on loyalty.


	3. Proposal

They had graduated college last year, and were headed to their high school reunion. Somehow Brittany had managed to become an expert in stocks, and Santana's ability to read people made her an expert at games like poker. This excess money was put towards payment on a small dance studio that Brittany now taught at with Mike. The three of them, along with Mike's wife Tina, packed up to visit Lima for their 5 year McKinley reunion.

Brittany was excited to see everyone, especially since Artie had just finished physical therapy from work done on his spine during his senior year, and Quinn had just landed a job editing new books at a publishing company. Everyone had been working to get out of Lima somehow, and almost all of the Glee club had succeeded. The only ones left were Puck, who had taken a year off before college, and the underclassmen.

Santana wasn't excited so much as she was nervous though. She had met Quinn had for coffee last week to show her why. When she pulled the box out of her pocket, the new editor immediately started to freak, which caused a great misunderstanding. After everyone in the shop realized that there was no proposal taking place and things settled down, the two girls began to bounce ideas off each other as to how Santana could propose to the absent member of the trinity.

* * *

><p>"So how are you going to… you know …" Quinn said, her voice trailing away. She was curious, but didn't want to ask if San would be annoyed. Santana always liked some secrecy when it came to big events like this.<p>

"That's what I invited you here for. I want to throw around some ideas with you. I was thinking that it might be nice if I ask during that reunion since she won't expect it. I can't have her figure it all out before she even sees the box."

"You're too worried about everything. It'll be fine. So am I invited?" Quinn teased.

"Of course. I'd like it if you joined the bridesmaids."

Quinn smiled, glad that she would have a front row seat to watch the self-proclaimed gangster girl break down into tears, thus showing the world exactly how well she had been tamed by Brittany. "Wait. How will the whole last name thing work?"

"I'm thinking it would be Pierce-Lopez, but I don't know if she'd agree to that." There was a hint of worry in her voice, and the way that she hesitated to say anything else on the matter seemed to shock Quinn. Santana stared at her mocha, her face saying what her mouth couldn't.

"Okay, Lopez, let's talk about what's really going on here. You and I both know that Brittany would never say no to you. You've got this in the bag."

"You think so?" Santana replied, suddenly looking up from her mocha. "I mean, I haven't exactly been, you know, the best for her. I pushed her away too quickly and I can't believe half the things she's put up with just to be there for me. She deserves better, doesn't she? If she thought about it for even a second, wouldn't she just go run off with someone else?" Quinn gaped at all this emotional talk coming from her friend, surprised that Santana would ever talk about anything even slightly relating to feelings.

"Santana, what are you on?"

"What?"

"Have the doctors put you on some new drugs or something? If so, can I have some?"

"What? No! No. No way. I've been prescription free for the past two years. You know that, right?"

"Just checking to make sure. I mean, you sound like you're wasted, since you're obviously not thinking clearly."

The fiery her took over as she snapped, "Well maybe next time I'll go talk to Rachel."

"Ouch. You might as well have mentioned Lauren."

* * *

><p>Santana had made up some excuse about fresh air to head out by the bleachers. She fingered the box in her pocket, standing on the football field of their old school. Her fingers trembled over the rounded edges, her breath trembling slightly. She pulled the box out of her pocket, opening it to check for impurities one last time.<p>

"Santana? What are you doing here?" a voice called.

Santana's head snapped up, eyes widened. "Brittany? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I saw you leave, and I wanted to make sure that you're okay. Do you need to leave?"

"Um…" Santana was left speechless.

"What's that?" Brittany questioned, pointing a finger at the box. "Did you get a new pair of earrings?"

Santana took a shaking breath, trying to stay calm. "No, Britts, it's not that. Here. Will you?" She handed Brittany the box, knowing that all her plans had just been royally screwed over by her attempts to make everything perfect.

"Is this… what I think it is?" Brittany's hand flew up to her mouth, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," Santana stuttered, trying to act casual but failing.

"Yes."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll marry you, Santana." Both girls were ecstatic by now as Santana practically jumped into Brittany's arms, lips crashing together. The two held dear to each other, exchanging kisses instead of words for several minutes. "So… wanna tell everyone?"

"Sounds like a plan," she replied, heading back into the auditorium with the biggest grin she'd worn on her face in ages.


	4. Valentine's Day

Santana had to look perfect for tonight. Anything less than perfection would be an insult to her girlfriend as well as a complete waste of time. She paced nervously, trying to decide which necklace would match her dress. She had decided on a simple spaghetti strap red dress, courtesy of Brittany's love for anything related to Skins, and now was stuck between the three necklaces on her dresser. None of them seemed to work perfectly, and as she stared at them while wearing holes into the carpet of her bedroom, there didn't seem to be a single reason why any of those necklaces would be anything but hideous on her. Brittany could probably make them look amazing, though.

Santana shook away the negative thoughts tormenting her. There was no need to insult herself- that was why she had made friends with people like Puck, Quinn, and Rachel. There would be time for self pity after the date. She grabbed what would likely be the least offensive piece of jewelry- one that Brittany had bought Santana as a Christmas present one year- and fumbled with the clasp.

"Need any help with that, lezbro?"

"Oh, hey there Kurt. Remind me why you're here to help me?"

"We have a double date planned, or don't you remember? It's been in my books for almost a month now," Kurt responded. "You seem nervous."

"I've got the most perfect girlfriend in the world, and look at me in comparison. I'm nothing compared to her. Of course I'm nervous, who wouldn't be if they were in my shoes?" Santana retorted, trying to not seem like a total wimp.

"Both you and I know that's not true, ok? Listen, we may have called you Satan in the past, but you're actually a pretty good person now. At the very least, I approve of the current you. I'm sure Brittany does too," he encouraged.

"Thanks. You know, I always got a vibe from you that you wouldn't ever get along with me that well, but I guess that time changes everything."

* * *

><p>"She'll be here any minute now. Do you see my lighter? I need to keep if from Lord T if I don't want my room to smell like smoke when I get home," Brittany stated, rummaging through her belongings.<p>

"Um… your cat smokes?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I may not be the best owner, but I still have told him not to do illegal drugs or any of that shit. Does that make me a bad owner, letting him do some of these other things?"

"No! No. Maybe," Blaine replied, unsure of whether or not he even believed that a cat could- let alone would- smoke.

"Oh, well that'll really help my self confidence, now won't it?" Brittany quipped. Before Blaine could respond, though, the sound of a doorbell reached the two teenagers' ears.

"Could you get-"

"Sure thing," Blaine interrupted. Brittany watched as he left, the sound of his footsteps against the stairs echoing through the halls.

* * *

><p>"Why is this door being answered by someone like you, Blaine? I wanted to see my hot girlfriend's face, not the face of someone who ruins the reputation that Matt Smith builds for those things around your neck," Santana proclaimed. "I'm surprised he hasn't looked at you and stopped trying to insist that 'bowties are cool,' but he does also love fezzes, so whatever."<p>

"You look nice too, Santana. Brittany is just finishing getting ready upstairs. She'll be down in a minute. So where's Kurt? Didn't he come with-"

"Has it been a minute yet?" Santana interrupted, clearly bored with talking to Blaine already. She leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest. "I just want to-" she started, but her mind lost all thought and her voice box stopped working the second Brittany stepped into Santana's view. "Woah."

"Hey Tana, let's get going. I can't wait to see what this new restaurant is like. Maybe it'll be as good as Breadstix," Brittany practically squealed.

"I doubt it's that good," Santana responded, chuckling to herself at the idea of a diner that could beat 'the best'.

"Just remember to keep your mind as open to this restaurant as your parents are about your sexuality and we'll be fine. I'm sure you'll love it," Brittany encouraged, nudging her girlfriend towards the car. She then dropped her voice to add, "even if you don't, I'm sure you'll like the rest of the night."

Santana's knees weakened, and she nearly had to grab the doorframe. Blaine raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"Come on, we're going to be late, and I don't want to miss our reservation."

* * *

><p>Given how much Brittany seemed to like the restaurant, Santana had decided that it was almost as good as her Breadstix, especially if it meant that there would be that amazing of post-dinner sex every time they went there.<p> 


	5. First House

High school had been a whirlwind for the girls. Freshman year they auditioned for the Cheerios, and then there was the Glee Club, followed by the whole sexuality conundrum that led to an eventual outing of the previously secret couple. Santana never wanted to hear the term 'lezzer' ever again, even if used in a friendly context. Brittany and Santana had focused on attending nearby colleges when they first applied everywhere, and once they enrolled into their respective colleges, they were within 50 miles of each other. There were many weekend dates and overnights for the girls. They even moved in together during junior year at a one-bedroom apartment roughly halfway between the two colleges. Sometimes one of the girls would head home to little notes or a freshly cooked dinner, and they started sharing a wardrobe.

After graduation, the two girls had talked about mobbing in together. They had gotten an apartment for six months, saved some dough, and started to look at homes. They needed a few extra months for the money towards a down payment, but somehow managed to get the needed cash.

Shopping for a house wasn't the easiest thing. Brittany seemed to have an opinion on everything, whereas Santana either liked or disliked the house as a whole. This led to some long conversations about what they were looking for, and eventually they had found a real contender. The house had 4 bedrooms with 2 ½ baths, and the family and living rooms were combined. The kitchen was a bit small but still useable. The girls considered placing a bid, but the home was bought by a married couple before they could place a bid. The young women were starting to worry about ever finding a place, but they continued searching. There were several homes that nearly met their criteria, but none seemed to fit the bill.

One day, Brittany was running late in her studio, so Santana visited an open house on her own. The house immediately caught her eyes. When she returned with Brittany, the two had agreed that this house was more than worth bidding on. After some offers were tossed between the women and the previous owners, they eventually settled on a deal.

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe this place is ours," Brittany exclaimed, twirling around the foyer to her and Santana's new home.<p>

"Well, it's technically the bank's right now, but yeah, it is nice, isn't it?" Santana replied, smiling at her. Brittany stopped spinning and exchanged a look with her fiancée.

"Do I look like I care about technicalities?" Brittany snapped.

"I'm just saying, the technicalities do exist, okay?" Santana retorted. "It's not that big of a deal, is it?" She had a hand on one hip and her other on the doorframe, and the women's heels were kicked off into a corner of the foyer.

"Of course not. I'm saying that I don't care about said technicalities. Can we start unpacking already? Tubbington's going to want dinner soon," Brittany asked Santana, walking over to her.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," she responded, meeting Brittany halfway and sneaking her arms around Brittany's neck. Britt's arms reached around Santana's waist, pulling her in for a quick peck on the lips. "Where should we start?"

"The food, duh," Brittany responded. "The movers already assembled the bed, so we can pretty much relax for today."

"Fine, but let's at least get most of these boxes where they need to go," Santana grumbled, letting go of Brittany's neck. "It'll at least make things easier for tomorrow."

"Well, that certainly sounds like a plan. You think Tubbington would mind a late dinner tonight? I'd like to break in that bed you mentioned."


	6. College

Graduation was only a few months away, and McKinley High's resident gay girls were stressing over colleges to choose. Sure, they both had ideas of where they wanted to go- somewhere lgbt friendly, for starters, as well as a place that had a decent performing arts program- but they still weren't certain on details. Did things like climate matter? What about the dorms? Did the distance between the two colleges and the distance between college and home matter? Were there any good colleges for the two of them? These questions had started to keep a worried Santana Lopez up at night.

* * *

><p>"So Britt-Britt, where are you thinking of applying to for college?"<p>

"I don't know. There are just so many choices and my head hurts. Why do we have to decide now?" she asked, scratching her head with her free hand. The two girls were sitting cross-legged on the bed, loads of college brochures sprawled out in front of them. "Do you think these places will really accept us? I mean, not all people are as unicorn as us."

"Some people aren't unicorn but are okay with unicorns. It's not like they can use that against us, okay? I'm sure we'll get several offers to great places. You might even get some scholarships," Santana reassured her. Brittany looked over her face, wondering how someone else could believe in her more than she did.

"Thanks. I needed that, I think."

A comfortable silence enveloped the room as the two started to sort their college brochures, as they started alphabetizing them. Once they were sorted, they started looking at which colleges they both received a pamphlet from, and separated the individual pamphlets from the ones they both received. The two girls didn't exchange another word that night.

* * *

><p>"So… are we going to go to the same college?" Brittany inquired. "I don't want to leave you. Everything's just so confusing. Why can't things just stay the same, you know, and not change for forever?" Worry spread across her face.<p>

"Sometimes things have to change. We can't just sit around and wait for things to go our way; we have to make them work for us. There will always be people who will whine and complain about how things never go their way, but most of the time, things would work perfectly for them if they would just put some effort into their lives. That's what we're doing: we're putting in effort so things can end up going the way we want in the end," Santana replied. "It'll be fine. We just need to focus and not let our worries get the best of us.

"Yeah," Britt sighed, leaning over slightly to rest her head on Santana's shoulder. "I don't want to have to leave you, though. That would just make me sad."

"Me too," Santana added.

"College sucks. I don't want to go. Why do we have to go anyways? We'll probably forget half of what they teach us within a week of graduating anyways. I'd rather study you."

"Is that a hint? We could totally head back to my place. Mom's out with some friends, and dad took an extra shift in the ER, so nobody would be there to interrupt for, oh, at least an hour and a half."

"Or we could just bribe Rory into bringing my sister out to a movie while my parents are on their date."

"True. This college stuff hurts my head. There's so many from NYC and Boston, but there's some from California and other states too. I mean, do we want to go far away or do we want to stay by our homes?"

"I think we should do what we want," Santana answered honestly. "Even if it means we don't go- even if we end up-"

"Apart?" Brittany managed to choke out, voice trembling. "I don't want to be- I want to be in your life."

"They say distance is a number. It would hurt, though, wouldn't it? It would be like all those math equations that give everyone migraines and just leave us all wanting to protest against those classes."

"How far apart is apart anyways?"

"We'll never be that far apart."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	7. Superpowers

Santana Lopez wasn't a girl who had extensive hospital records. In fact, outside of random physicals and her birth certificate, there were no medical records at all. Most people didn't care enough to find this strange, but Brittany Pierce knew there was something fishy about that. After all, if she could be invisible by will, maybe there was something special about her friend too.

Brittany would need more evidence before she could just share her secret, though. One time, just as she had was made friends from her middle school years, a friend made a joke about having powers himself. When Brittany assumed he was being serious and immediately started to tell everyone about her own skill, people gave her titles like "crazy" or "stupid" that they then teased her with. The students continued to tell tales of her supposed idiocy, but for some reason, Santana didn't treat her like an idiot even after she heard the real story. Brittany could only think of one possible reason.

She started following her best friend while invisible, hoping that Santana would do something obvious. For several days, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Brittana started to believe that Santana wasn't skilled like her, but rather very stubborn and perhaps had a fear of hospitals.

* * *

><p>On the sixth day, just as Brittany was about to give up any hope, there was a rather Lopez-like scream from the alleyway San had just entered. As Britt ran to check what had happened, another person screamed, this voice belonging to a baritone.<p>

As she rounded the corner, the first thing she saw was Santana pulling a knife out of her hand, blood dripping from the blade. She was standing by an unconscious man, and there was a sense of sadness in her eyes. The stab wound immediately started healing.

"Santana?"

Her head jerked up, eyes full of fear. "Britt-Britt? Is that you? Where are you? You weren't supposed to see that." Her eyes scanned the alley. "Please don't hate me," she begged. Brittany stepped closer to her friend, willing herself to be visible.

If Santana's jaw could touch the ground, it would have then. Her eyes threatened to burst from their sockets.

"Wait… you have powers too?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard the rumors about me?" Brittany asked, wondering why Santana didn't at least suspect something about her invisibility if she herself was able to heal immediately.

"I didn't believe them, seeing as I had never met anyone like me. You didn't seem to possess knowledge you shouldn't, and there wasn't any records of you going missing without an explanation."

"What?" Brittany questioned, genuinely confused. "How would you know about something like that? My records are private."

"I may know how to unlock a door without needing a key."

"Santana!"

"What? I hardly ever use the skill. It's no big deal," Santana retorted, attempting to defend herself. "Anyways, we could totally work together to, like, fight crime or some shot like that. "

"What? That's a bit…"

"You can't be seen, and I can't be killed. We're a perfect team," the brunette reassured her. "We could take the town by storm. You've got one hell of a skill, and it shouldn't go to waste."

"Can we talk about it over coffee sometime?"Brittany asked, not wanting to be pushed into a decision.

"You know I'm gay, right? I told you that already, didn't I?" Santana inquired.

"I'm bi. We both knew that already, too."

"So did you just ask me out on a date or what?" Santana questioned, clearly okay with the idea (assuming the grin threatening to burst forth was any indication).

"It can be a date if you want it to be one."


End file.
